Everybody Changes
by LikesCrissColfer
Summary: Blaine Anderson is perfect, popular… straight. Kurt Hummel is none of those things. But when they're forced to live each other's lives, maybe they'll find out they're not so different after all.
1. Chapter One

**Hi guys. So I actually have an idea of where this story is gonna go, which is really new for me. I probably won't update a lot, I just need to me like "YEAH LETS WRITE" other wise I just can't write. And unfortunately that doesn't happen often. So sorry. But I will always be thinking about what will happen next. :D.**

**Disclaimer: **Yes, I own Glee. (One day I'll be able to say that and it won't be a lie. Then the show will be 70% Klaine, 19% Warblers, 10% other couples excpet Wemma and Finchel, who will have 1% between them. YEYYYY So yeah, I don't own Glee, I'm just a fan...)

* * *

><p>Blaine Anderson is perfect. He has a perfect smile, with straight, white teeth, he is funny, good looking and when he doesn't have all that gel in his hair it looked really nice. To Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson is the most perfect person on the planet. There was one thing about Blaine that Kurt didn't like. Blaine was a jock, which meant that Kurt was nothing more than someone for his friends to slushie when they got bored. Kurt had noticed that Blaine was not usually the one to do the actual slushing. In fact, Kurt had noticed that Blaine was not usually present whenever he got slushied. He would always run off with some excuse whenever they came near Kurt. Which was exactly what had happened today.<p>

"Hey guys, look, its Homo Hummel." Kurt heard Dave Karofsky's voice from down the hallways, and paused before turning around. Right on cue, he heard Blaine's voice.

* * *

><p>"Uh, guys, I think I've left my books in history class, I'll catch up with you, okay?" Blaine said, turning his body and gesturing the direction he was going to go in.<p>

"Okay dude, we'll be here." Karofsky said with a smirk. "Hey Hummel. Look what we brought you!"

Blaine returned a minute later to see Kurt stood still, his eyes closed tight. Blaine took the damp paper towel he had brought with him from the restrooms and brought it up to Kurt's face gently cleaning off the slushie. Kurt slowly opened his eyes and looked at Blaine. He jumped back a few steps when he saw Blaine looking up at him. Blaine stared back, his eyes full regret, and something else, another deep emotion, before turning away and walking off after his friends without a word, wishing he had the courage to do more.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day passed without a single interesting thing happening, and when Kurt walked into Glee club at the end of the day, he felt tired and couldn't wait to get home. He sat in a seat near the back and tried to ignore Mr Schuester as he went on about his excitement for Regionals and how he had many ideas about which song they could do.<p>

* * *

><p>In the lockers at the other side of the school, Blaine was feeling similarly bored. He didn't want to listen to Coach Beiste talk about the strengths and weaknesses of the next team they were playing, he just wanted to play football.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey Kurt, were you wearing that shirt this morning?" He heard Mercedes' voice interrupting his thoughts.<p>

"Um, no. But I don't think Karofsky liked the other one very much, he decided to cover it with a slushie. Although he does that to all my shirts so…" Kurt answered her with a shrug.

"Oh, Kurt, I wish they would just leave you alone. All of them, they're all awful people"

* * *

><p>"Okay, so that's why we can beat James High. So, go warm up, NOW!" Beiste's voice echoed through the lockers, and immediately the team stood and walked out onto the pitch.<p>

"Did you see Hummel's face after we got him this morning! Priceless! I can't believe you missed it, Anderson." Blaine just nodded, not listening to what was being said. "It was brilliant. We'll just have to wait till next time, won't we!" Blaine still didn't say anything, he was worried that he would say something he'd regret.

* * *

><p>"They're not all bad. I mean, Blaine is okay.." Kurt said quietly. Mercedes looked at him like he had lost his mind.<p>

"What do you mean! He never stops it, does he. He's just as bad as the others, Kurt!"

* * *

><p>"You still haven't had a go of actually hitting the freak, you can do it next time." Karofsky said it like it was the best thing anyone could ever hear.<p>

"But what if I don't want to?" Blaine said suddenly, startling the other jocks.

"Why wouldn't you want to, unless you're just like the little fag.." Karofsky said, cracking his knuckles menacingly

* * *

><p>"No, he's not."<p>

* * *

><p>"No, I'm not.<p>

* * *

><p>"You don't even know him, none of us do!" Blaine and Kurt shouted the same words at the same time, and immediately felt something change. Falling without moving. Screaming yet remaining silent. Stretching without changing shape. And then everything was still.<p>

* * *

><p>"Blaine? Blaine, honey, please wake up. It's me, it's mom." He heard the words, but they only confused him further.<p>

He slowly opened his eyes and saw the blurry shapes of someone he didn't recognise. "Oh thank god. Blaine, are you okay? You collapsed during practice, can you hear me?"

* * *

><p>"Kurt, buddy? Wake up, please don't do this to me." Opening his eyes slowly, he saw the shape of a burly man, but he couldn't tell who it was. "Kurt, can you see me? You passed out during Glee Club, probably from the heat. We're still waiting for the results to come back. Are you okay bud. You look confused, and that's okay. You're in the hospital, but you're gonna be okay, I promise."<p>

* * *

><p>Blaine? Why was this woman calling him Blaine. She wasn't his mother. His mother died years ago. She was either a liar, or he was dreaming. He would've thought the latter, but it didn't feel like a dream. His vision finally came into focus, and the woman he saw before him was definitely not his mother. Her hair was too dark and curly, and her eyes were hazel, nothing like his mother's crystal blue ones.<p>

"Oh, Blaine, we were so worried. It's okay, you're safe, you can go home after a few tests."

"I'm not… What's happening? My voice!" Kurt shrieked. Instead of hearing his usual high tone, he heard a much lower voice which was definitely not his own. It sounded familiar, like one Blaine Anderson's voice.

* * *

><p>"Dad? What are you…" Blaine stopped his sentence and coughed roughly. His voice was much higher than usual, it didn't sound a thing like his own. He tried again. "What are you?" It was still the same. It sounded familiar, but it took a second to recognise where he had heard it before. Then he realised, he sounded just like Kurt Hummel.<p> 


	2. Chapter Two

Kurt couldn't believe what had happened. He had caught a glimpse of his reflection in the small mirror hanging on the opposite wall, and nearly fainted. Instead of seeing his own soft face with crystal blue eyes staring back at him, he saw a much more masculine face, with golden eyes. The face of Blaine Anderson. He didn't have a clue what to do. He didn't know who to tell, if anyone at all. Would they believe him? He didn't know if they thought if Blaine was a joker, would they think he was just being funny. He decided just to keep quiet and answer the doctor's questions as honestly as he could.

Blaine was freaking out. His wild curls that he usually gelled down were gone, replaced by perfectly placed light brown hair, and his usual tanned skin was now unnaturally pale. He was sure that he was now in Kurt Hummel's body, but he couldn't say anything, he didn't think they'd believe him, and he didn't want to sound crazy, so he kept quiet and let Kurt's dad tell him what had happened. It was quite simple; apparently he had collapsed in Glee Club. Kurt's father was interrupted by a doctor walking in the room, who started talking to Blaine while shining a light in his eyes and asking him to look at various placed in the room. He asked what the last thing he remembered was, and Blaine answered that he remembers walking in, and that was it. He hoped that Kurt had been alone when he entered the classroom, because that is what he had told Kurt's father and the doctor.

"What is the last thing you remember, Blaine, sweetie?" Blaine's mother had been questioning him since he had woken up, and Kurt didn't know how to answer.

"Um, I remember going to practice…" He answered, hoping that his answer would be enough.

"It's okay, sweetie, we're just trying to find out why you were out for so long. Usually people wake up after a few minutes at most after fainting. But you'll be fine, they've done tests and everything seems fine." Kurt smiled at the worried woman, trying to figure out what to do next. For the next twenty four hours Kurt just did as he was told, and answered questions with vague answers, waiting until he could leave the hospital and figure out what he was going to do.

When Blaine finally got to leave twenty-four hours later, he felt both relieved and terrified. He would no longer have to answer all the questions, and he might be able to talk to Kurt to find out what happened, but he would also have to act like a boy he hardly knew, and try to convince his family that there was nothing wrong. The sooner he spoke to Kurt, the better, Blaine believed. Kurt's dad drove him home at five the next evening, and Blaine knew he only had to keep it cool for another hour, before he could break down and panic in private.

Kurt sat in the passenger seat of the car silently the whole way to the Anderson house. He was worried about what would happen when he got there. Would Blaine's father be there? Would he be able to act like Blaine if his father kept asking questions? He got out of the car slowly and let the door fall shut behind him, taking a deep breath and preparing for what was ahead. He barely registered the house, a huge three storey building, that Kurt would usually fawn over in any other circumstances. He was thankful that Blaine's mother had decided to go up to Blaine's room with him, he was worried he wouldn't have found it other wise. He tried his best to put Blaine's mother's mind at rest by answering her questions in the most positive way he could, subtly trying to get her to leave quickly. When she finally left Kurt glanced around, looking for a phone. He saw Blaine's mobile sitting on the small table beside his bed, and he eagerly reached for it, praying that he didn't need a password to unlock it. He lit the screen up and ignored the dozens of messages on the screen, quickly unlocking it, thanking the stars that he was able to. He quickly dialled his own mobile number, hoping Blaine would recognise the number and answer the phone. Kurt held his breath, waiting for Blaine to pick up.

Blaine sat in Kurt's basement room, trying to figure out what to do. He didn't know his own number off the top of his head, and Kurt didn't have it in his phone. He was just about to dial his home number when Kurt's phone starting beeping, signalling an incoming call. He was about to reject the call when he recognised the last three numbers. He took a deep breath and answered the call, before quietly saying hello, shuddering at the pitch of his voice. His own, low voice spoke back to him, sounding relieved.

"Blaine? Blaine Anderson? Is that you?" Blaine nodded, before realising he was on the phone and couldn't be seen.

"Um, yeah. Kurt Hummel, right?" Blaine mentally cringed. Of all the people, it just had to be the member of Glee Club that was targeted by the jocks the most. "Listen. I don't want to have to figure out what's going on over the phone. Meet me at the Lima Bean in an hour. My parents won't care if you say you're going out. Or at least they shouldn't. Just tell them you're going out with Dave or something. What about your parents, will your mom want to see you? Or me, I guess. I haven't seen her, just your dad. Is she away or something?" Blaine found it weird that he hadn't seen Kurt's mother yet. Sure, Blaine's dad was away all the time, but he didn't really care. For some reason he thought Kurt's mother wasn't the type to be away on business trips all the time. Kurt stayed silent on the other side of the line, something that both confused and worried Blaine. "Kurt? Are you still there?"

"Yeah. Um. My mom is, um. She died when I was eight." Kurt said the last part so fast Blaine almost didn't hear it. It took him a second to process what Kurt had said, and once he did he didn't know how to answer.

"Oh. I'm… Kurt, I'm so sorry. I didn't know." Blaine knew that the latter part was obvious, but he had no idea what else to say.

"No, its fine. But if you tell my dad you're going for a walk to clear your head he should let you go. Tell him you have your phone and you won't be late. Right. So I'll see you in an hour at the Lima Bean. Bye, Blaine."

Kurt hung up and lay back on the bed, fighting the tears that were threatening to appear. He couldn't cry, not yet. He had been caught off guard when Blaine mentioned his mother, and it made him miss her more than usual to have her brought up unexpectedly in conversation. It made Kurt want to hug his father, but thinking about his father just made the tears come quicker. He sat up, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. He had passed the Lima Bean on the way from the hospital, and guessed it would take half an hour to drive there. He waited in Blaine's room for twenty minutes before going downstairs, barely giving any information to Blaine's mother about where he was going, before jumping in Blaine's car and heading towards the small coffee shop in Lima.


	3. Chapter Three

**Finally, chapter three is here! Sorry for the wait, I just suck at writing. So yeah, here it is finally. **

**Oh, and I still don't own Glee. As much as I wish I did. I don't. So yeah, enjoy.**

* * *

><p>It was a very unusual thing, walking into a coffee shop and seeing yourself sitting at a table already. Sure, Blaine would never sit with such good posture, and would usually have a very different facial expression, but it was weird all the same. He walked over to where Kurt was sitting, and stood for a second, before awkwardly sitting opposite his own body.<br>"Um. Kurt..?" Blaine asked, looking for a way to start conversation. Kurt didn't answer, instead he just stared, before blinking and whispering "So weird." under his breath. Blaine sat down opposite him, having felt awkward just standing beside a seat. He decided he should speak again since it didn't look like Kurt was going to say anything anytime soon.  
>"So, um, what do we do now?" Blaine asked quietly.<p>

Kurt didn't know how he was supposed to answer Blaine's question. The truth was he had no idea what to do next. He decided just to be honest with Blaine. "I have absolutely no idea." Kurt said bluntly. "I mean, this doesn't make any sense. I don't think I've even ever talked to you, and you're in, like, none of my classes. We have nothing in common, not even any mutual friends… I just don't understand!" Kurt threw his hands up in exasperation, before taking a deep breath to calm down. "Sorry, I… I'm just a bit confused." He said quietly with a shrug, trying to fight off the tears. He felt a soft hand on his shoulder and looked up to see his own face staring worriedly at him.  
>"Don't apologise. If you hadn't done it, I probably would have. The panicked monologue, I mean." Hearing his voice through Blaine's ears made him calm a little. Although he sounded a different, it was something familiar, and it gave him a chance to stop and think about their situation. "So, I think we need to go through what we were doing before… Uh, this, uh, happened." he said the last words slowly, motioning between their bodies, not sure what to call it. He saw Blaine nodding along to what he was saying, and took another calming breath, deciding to begin to explain all he had done that day. "Well, I started my day as usual…" Kurt began telling Blaine the basics of his day, trying to give the right amount of detail, not too much or too little. "… And then I remember waking up as you…" he finished with a shrug.<p>

"Right… Okay. Well, firstly, I think we should exchange numbers…" Blaine reached into his pocket and took out Kurt's phone. "Actually, should we just take our own phones? Then we can answer our texts normally..?" He made it a question, letting Kurt have his say. After acknowledging Kurt's slight nod he quickly tapped his own number into Kurt's phone, watching as the other boy did the same. They swapped the phones over and looked around awkwardly. "So… Um, what shou-"  
>"ANDERSON!" Blaine whirled round, and groaned. David Karofsly was walking in the door of the shop, looking slightly confused, with a hint of something that Blaine couldn't quite interpret. Jealousy? No, of course not. Why on earth would Karofsky be jealous? "Anderson, what the hell are you doing hanging with this fairy?"<br>"Oh um we were-" Blaine started to speak but stopped abruptly after Kurt kicked him under the table. Oh, right. He was Kurt now, of course.  
>"Nobody asked for your opinion, fag. In <em>my<em> opinion, you shouldn't even _have_ an opinion. So shut it." Even though the words weren't really meant for him, they still hurt Blaine, especially knowing that Kurt could hear them too anyway, and he couldn't help but drop his head slightly. He looked up at the sound of his real voice.  
>"Dude, chill. We're, uh, we're just working on a project. We needed to talk about when and where we could meet. I didn't want anyone at school to see us together, so I told him to meet me here." Blaine was impressed with Kurt for making up such a good story so quickly, and Karofsky seemed to buy it, because a minute later he was stalking away, leaving the two boys in silence once again.<p>

"Sorry about that, by the way." Blaine looked up, confused at Kurt's words. Kurt was looking right at him, his eyes full of guilt.

"Sorry, why the hell are you saying sorry? You didn't even do anything!" Anger flared up inside Blaine, but why? It's not as if he was friends with Kurt, he didn't care about the boy at all. Just because he didn't go out of his way to make Kurt's life miserable it didn't mean he liked the boy. Maybe he was more affected from fainting than he had thought.

Kurt looked at Blaine, frowning. Of course it was Kurt's fault. If Blaine weren't trapped in his body he wouldn't have had abuse thrown at him by one of his best friends. He shook his head at Blaine, feeling the beginnings of a headache.

"I'm sorry, that you're going have to get used to being treated like shit." Kurt shrugged, pretending that it was nothing. That he wasn't permanently scared, that he didn't dread every school day. "My advice: take spare clothes with you wherever you go, and don't keep your eyes open wide. You never know when a slushie is going to appear." Kurt flinched, remembering the sting of the flavoured ice in his eyes. If he was honest he didn't think Blaine would be able to handle it, but what choice did he have? "Is there anything else? We don't want Blaine Anderson to be seen with someone like Kurt Hummel so we should probably leave." Kurt got up, ready to leave when a quiet voice stopped him.

"Kurt, I'm sor-" Kurt cut him off, shaking his head and smiling gravely.

"It's the circle of life, right. Straight guy bullies the fag." Kurt hated that word: _fag_, but most of all, he hated the memories that appeared every time he heard it. He shook his head, trying to clear it of the haunting images clouding his thoughts. "I get it, Blaine, I'm used to it, and I'm over it. Just try not to draw attention to yourself, you'll be fine." They both knew neither of them believed his words, but they didn't say anything to each other. Kurt gave Blaine a final nod before walking out the coffee shop, leaving Blaine sitting alone.

Blaine didn't realise he had driven back to the Hudmel household until he was parked outside, sitting in Kurt's navigator, staring at the little house. He didn't want to go inside. He didn't want to talk to Kurt's family. He didn't want to do anything except curl up in a ball and wait for things to go back to normal. Since he knew he couldn't do the one thing he wanted to, he decided to compromise. Going inside didn't mean talking, right? He took a deep breath and left the car, dragging his feet up the drive to the front door. He opened it as quietly as he could, not wanting anyone to try and involve him in conversation. Tiptoeing past the living room, Blaine was sure he wouldn't have to speak to anyone- but that was before he stood on the squeaky bottom step. Flinching as Burt's voice came from the living room, Blaine froze.

"Kurt? That you?" Crap. What did he do now? Go through or just reply from the staircase? It would be easier if he just shouted, right?

"Um, yeah, it's me. I'm just going up to bed. Goodnight." He heard Burt's slightly surprised sounding goodnight, and ran up the stairs, closing the door to Kurt's room behind him before jumping face down on Kurt's bed, willing sleep to come so he could forget everything that had happen. Maybe he'd wake up and everything would be back to normal.


End file.
